When Did I
by 3Hearts
Summary: I never cared for others so why him? Butch & Buttercup


I can't believe how I'm feeling now. It was so stupid. To think that me, Kaoru Matusbara, Buttercup, 16 years old, would like him.

Green eyes and tall, funny, annoying, but sweet. . .uh stop it! When did I ever start to care for stuff like that, when did I start caring for him! The thought just seemed to echo aimlessly in my head. She didn't care for any boy, me, I didn't care for any boy, none of them interested me, but why and when did Butch start to jump into my thoughts.

Where did it start? I started to walk down the alleyways of the city thinking about it. A cold wind brushed down my neck. I pulled my green scarf up. The scarf. . .it was Butch's. I almost forgot about a week ago.

* * *

"Hey Kaoru me and the guys are going down to this lot to watch some old flicks wanna come?" Butch asked. He was looking at me waiting for an answer. He was wearing a green hood and a black beanie, his hair looked like he just got out of bed. I liked that about him he was just so chill and loose. Even when it wasn't good for him. I didn't answer quick enough so he hit me on the forehead lightly with movie tickets. They weren't real tickets just something we made so we knew what time the movie would start. "Gonna answer or what?"

"Yea sure whatever." He grew taller than me and now I had to look up at him. I looked into his eyes. Those dark evergreen eyes. I tried to hide the excitement in my voice when I said bye. It was just a little too hard not to smile at him. I just walked the oposite direction not minding that he had hit my head with movie tickets.

It was weird I felt a little jittery. What was the big deal, after all it was a movie with her guy friends and Butch. . .who is also a guy friend.

At around 7 or 8, I didn't bother to check the time, I left. I left the house with black fingerless gloves, a mini black biker jacket, a green graphic tee, and dark worn out jeans. For shoes I decided on my green Converse.

By the time I was there the movie was somewhere in the middle. It was an old horror movie filled with bad graphics and all. We never really cared for the movie, but on how bad it was. We would have competitions on who could bring the worst old film The rest of time would be spent throwing popcorn and stuff at the projection screen. When it was done we left and someone took the equipment home so we could dot his next time. I never actually cared much on who took what as long as I always didn't have to take anything and we could always do this movie thing again.

"Hey wait up!" I heard someone in the distance. They were really far, but I still heard them. Superhearing useful for many things. The only person who would have even tried calling me from that distance would be someone who knew I could hear them. It didn't take him long to catch up to me. Butch.

"Aww you actually waited for me how sweet." He mocked.

"Shut up. Maybe next time walk faster and I won't have to wait." He smirked, after my comment.

"Whatever you say..." I rolled my eyes. Another smirk. Not to long ago that smirk used to get on my nerves, but now it was different. . .in a good way. The wind blew and I zipped up my jacket. "Hey why don't we take a detour?"

I furrowed my brows. "And why should I trust you?"

"Because you love me." He laughed it off as a joke and I walked with him anyway. He smirked with his small victory of getting me to walk with him. The wind blew half way up the path we took. We finally made it to the top. I had to admit it was pretty. The night sky was coming in and the lights of the town were really bright it was nice. The whole cliff peak from this high just added to the effect.

"You like?" Butch asked.

"Its really pretty where did you ever find-"

He smiled. "Found it when I was chasing you and lost the bet that I could catch you."

I smiled just a little. That bet was a long time ago I almost forgot about it.

Another breeze came by. I shivered. I sat down on the cliff, feet dangling and tried to ignore how cold I was. Butch must have noticed because he gave me his scarf.

"I'm fine." I lied. I was okay, its not like I couldn't handle the cold. "Besides you'll get sick faster than me." I never really noticed what he was wearing until now. Sleeveless green hoodie. . .sleeveless. . . ah. . .camouflage cargos, and black combat boots, he even left the beanie home and let his hair stay wild. Sleeveless like that he'd get sick at least I was wearing long sleeves.

"Glad to know that you care, but that's why I'm doing this." My back was towards him still looking out until I felt warmer. Butch sat right behind me and was holding onto me tight. I was much warmer. I felt surrounded by him and I almost didn't want to leave. I almost closed my eyes until I felt something weird. I felt my something geting heavier and faster. I was too loud. What was that? I didn't know until I realized it was my heart. My eyes widened. He has superhearing too, if I can hear it so can he. I struggled up an made an attempt to leave.

"Its late so I should go." I didn't even look at him before I flew away. I forgot I had his scarf on. Somehow I just felt too strange.

* * *

After being through all the alleys and half of them twice I thought about ow I've been avoiding my friends and Butch. Today, one week from that "incident". I sighed pulling the scarf a little higher. Somehow this scarf wasn't a bad reminder. I thought about it and walked back to that cliff.

After flying up there I sat back where we were last week.

"Didn't think I'd find you up here." I turned around saw Butch. I was about to say what he was doing here, but couldn't. "Don't forget _I_ showed _you _here."

Under my breath I said right.

I sucked everything in and opened my mouth this wasn't me, I wasn't weak. I was the brutally honest one out of the girls and I wasn't going to start lying even if I was lying to myself. I do like Butch. I like that he doesn't care about what anyone else thinks. That he is always chill. That he makes me laugh. That he's competitive. That he's the only one not scared to say what he feels. That he's the only one who'll mess with me. That he's the only one that messes with me and I don't blow up. That I don't blow up with him anymore. That he can calm me down. That he always does the something wrong, but still does it again. That he makes the best out of every situation. That he makes me like him.

I didn't want to think anymore I was going to say this even if it killed me. . .

"Kaoru I like you."


End file.
